


OH, TO KISS THE GROUND YOU HAVE WALKED…

by charlottesghost



Series: Blast from the Past [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottesghost/pseuds/charlottesghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old birthday fic I wrote for a beloved friend that I wanted to share with the world about kurt and blaine having a nice little heart to heart.</p><p>.....or rather foot to dick.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	OH, TO KISS THE GROUND YOU HAVE WALKED…

“Mmm, you are so good at this. You give the best foot massages.” Kurt practically moaned as Blaine rubbed circles up and down the arch of Kurt’s foot.

“It’s just a gift, I guess.” Blaine said chuckling softly, trying to shake off the hint of arousal that hit him at Kurt’s passionate sounds.

“Well I am forever grateful you’re using your gifts for good.” Kurt sighed and smiled at the ceiling as tension of a long day left his body.

Seeing Kurt so relaxed almost made Blaine feel bad for being aroused just by holding and caressing his beautiful soft foot. _Almost doesn’t count._ Blaine thought. Suddenly feeling bold, Blaine nervously licked his lips and swallowed as his throat went dry. “Can I - can I suck your toes?” He said, the last three words coming out hidden in his breath.

Kurt propped himself up on his elbows, a smile still lingering on his face as he furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head slightly. “You wanna do what to my toes?” He asked with a giggle.

His mood eased Blaine’s nerves a little, filled him with an apprehensive hope that Kurt wasn't disgusted by him; but it also made him worried that he wouldn't let Blaine anywhere near his feet again. Softly stroking the arch of the foot still in his possession, Blaine attempted a carefree smile but only delivered a small smile against blushing cheeks.

He cleared his throat and spoke again “I want to - uh - suck on them. I just really um, want them in my mouth.” He grazes the pad of his thumb over Kurt’s toes, breath shuddering slightly as the rush of the admittance washes over him.

Kurt’s smile slowly fades as he realizes the seriousness of Blaine wanting his foot in his mouth. It wasn’t a shocking or strange admission, per se, just… surprising. Kurt knew about people being turned on by feet and other body parts, it was one of the things he found on his path of sexual discovery via the internet. And just as he discovered he didn’t have a thing for voyeurism, feet were another thing he had no interest in. He also never expected to encounter anybody with any of those peculiar fetishes, but now seeing the loving way Blaine held and stroked his foot and the flush rising on his face, he imagined this was going to be one of those life-changing moments that couples go through when taking their relationship to a newer, intimate level.

“So, you just want to put my toes in your mouth, but do you want me to do the same to you?” Kurt asked, genuinely curious about how far this would go.

“No! I mean, no, you don’t have to do anything like that. Well, if you don’t want to…” Blaine explained, more relaxed by Kurt’s question, but now he allowed himself a little more hope that maybe he would finally have Kurt’s beautiful, sexy and delectable foot in his mouth! Maybe.

Kurt turned the thought over in his mind for a minute. He didn’t have to reciprocate, thank goodness, it would just be about giving Blaine something he needed; desperately so. Plus, it was just his feet, so it should be pretty easy right? Right, yes. Taking a deep soothing breath, Kurt nodded his head.

“Okay,” He said, looking straight at Blaine with a renewed grin. “Let’s do it.”

Blaine’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Kurt emphasized the confirmation by wiggling his toes, chuckling at Blaine’s gasp and fluttering lashes.

“Okay. Okay.” Blaine’s brain was buzzing with arousal and anticipation as he brought Kurt’s foot up to his face. He softly kissed the ball of his foot and toes, flicking his tongue out to taste and feel the smooth pads. Licking up the back of the big toe, Blaine enclosed it in his mouth and sucked it gently. He closed his eyes and swirled his tongue around the toe, savoring it.

He released the toe from his mouth and began hungrily sucking on the others, holding the foot with his right hand as he used his left to unbutton his jeans to release and palm his growing erection.

Beside being slightly ticklish, having his toes sucked wasn’t an unpleasant experience for Kurt. There was something soothing and awe-inspiring about having Blaine lavish so much attention on, and be completely turned on by, what he considered to be one his least attractive features. Plus, anything that turned Blaine into an aching, hot and bothered mess was a must needed activity.

Blaine stopped sucking Kurt’s toes for a moment as he continued to rub himself through his briefs, squeezing his erection gently to wane the frantic need rushing through him. He could seriously get off just from this, the fact shocking even to himself, but he wanted something more; something he always dreamed of doing. He just hoped Kurt would let him.

“Um, Kurt?”

“Yes?”

“Would it be too weird if - if I ask you to, uh,” Blaine stammered, thinking this could be too far a line to cross.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, sitting up fully, wondering what has Blaine so tongue-tied.

He bent his legs slightly, causing his right foot to slip out of Blaine’s hand and land on top of his thighs and brush against his clothed crotch.

“Blaine, what is it? I’m sure nothing you ask me could be weird.”

Blaine bit back a whimper at the closeness, trying his damnedest not to tilt his hips up for closer contact. Not until his knew Kurt wanted it too. “I was wondering if you mind, um, uh, jacking me off?"

Kurt chuckled affectionately. "No, of course I don’t mind! Why would you even think that was weird?”

“Well, because, I want you to jack me off - with your feet.” Blaine finally said, his face scrunching up slightly in embarrassment at baring himself completely.

“Oh.” was all Kurt could say, clarity smacking him right in the face. That makes sense.

Curious, he moved the foot that was laying on Blaine’s lap and rubbed it gently over his hard-on, fascinated by how Blaine jerks his hips up and whimpers pitifully. _Why not put him out of his misery?_ he thought. Taking his foot of Blaine’s lap, Kurt leaned over Blaine and retrieved the lotion off the nightstand.

“Take your pants and underwear off.” Kurt said quickly, now sitting closer to Blaine as he scrambled to shove off his clothing. When he was done, Blaine sat back in his former position, feeling practically dizzy with excitement for was happening next. Kurt popped the top of the lotion and squirted a liberal amount on his hand before placing the bottle on the bed. He spread the lotion on his palms then reached for Blaine’s penis, lathering it in the lotion as best he could without rubbing it all in. After it was covered to his liking, he once again squirted some lotion in his hand, this time applying the lotion to the arches of his feet. Rubbing the left over lotion into the creases and backs of his hands, he leaned back slightly on his hands as he placed his feet in Blaine’s lap and caressed his penis with them.

Blaine clutched his comforter as he felt himself being enclosed by Kurt’s smooth feet, small moans slipping out his mouth whenever the ball of Kurt’s foot made contact with the sensitive head of his penis as it stroked upward.

“Does this feel okay?” Kurt asked, rubbing his feet over Blaine’s balls as he continues to stroke up his length.

“Oh God, Kurt, it feels great - so so great.” Blaine moans, allowing himself to lean his head back and close his eyes, relishing the slickness of Kurt’s lotioned feet and his own leaking fluids.

His whole body is humming a low murmur of arousal at the contact until he feels Kurt moving his feet in a new motion - his left foot moving in opposite direction of his right- which serves to send random sparks of pleasure shooting through him.

“Mm, yes, yes, Kurt, keep doing that - just like that, yes, oh yes!” Blaine exclaimed brokenly, moving his hips up and up, trying to get as close he can to the rhythm of Kurt’s feet.

Soon the sparks blossom, and he feels his upcoming climax rushing at him. “Kurt, oh God, I have to, please let me, please - ” Unclutching the bed cover, Blaine grabs Kurt’s feet and fucks up into them urgently until his pleasure is released from him, clearing the frenzy of his mind.

He lets go of Kurt’s feet, they fall to the sides of him, breathes deep and harsh and stretches slightly. “Wow, wow, whoa.” He chants to himself.

“Wow, indeed.” Kurt says breathlessly, fascinated how beautiful Blaine looks all flushed and covered in his own spendings. Moving off the bed, Kurt adjusts himself and goes to the bathroom to rinse off his cum splattered toes and fetch a wet washcloth for Blaine. Coming back into the room, he finds Blaine sitting up slightly, trying to keep his messy torso away from the bedspread.

Sliding into the bed next to him, he hands Blaine the washcloth and watches as he carefully wipes himself down.

“So, feet huh?” Kurt says curiously with a soft smile, feeling as though he finally cracked a rare and difficult code. Blaine placed the washcloth on the nightstand and pulled his briefs back on then looks over at Kurt with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah. Thank you for, um indulging my weird fetish thingy. You won’t have to do that again, I promise. I - I know it might be strange.”

“Hey, no, it’s not weird or strange.” Kurt quickly reassured, intertwining their hands. “It’s different than what I expected, but I like that you shared that with me, and I like seeing you happy.” He bumped Blaine’s shoulder, causing the other boy to duck his head as his grin grew wider.

Letting go of Kurt’s hand, Blaine turned towards Kurt and sat back on his calves. “So, is there anything you would like for me to do?” he said coyly, his eyes twinkling.

Kurt raked his eyes over Blaine’s body and grabbed his left hand, caressing his palm.

“Hmm, I was thinking you could give me a hand with something.” He then turned Blaine’s hand over and brought it up to his crotch.

Blaine giggled. “Wow, that was so cheesy,” Leaning forward, he bumped noses with Kurt as he pressed his palm down on Kurt growing erection.

“But it’s working.” He whispered against Kurt's lips, smiling when Kurt grabbed the back of his head and trapped him in a hungry kiss.


End file.
